Talk:Mog Satchel
holy s**t max of 160 spaces is insane! This is where all my coffer keys, etc are going to live. No more forgetting quest items in my MH and having to go back for them... "You mean 160 spaces including your backpack right? Delivery Times Yeah this is great for storing quest items, farmed items, non-consumables, and non-macro'd equipment. I'm so excited about it, and this 2 week wait for delivery is killing me. It is a very ironic that most people won't get their satchels until after the Egg Event Hunt. Is it two weeks? I waited for a while to talk with a CSR about how long shipping would take, but -that- wait was too long ;;. Do they ship USPS, I assume?isz 14:25, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Mine came via USPS today. Just a little more than a week after I ordered it.--Nobodyreal 15:06, 17 April 2009 (UTC) I and another received our tokens within a week of placing the order. All a matter of distance really. The two week ETA is a really rough window. -- 04:27, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Yes, the "Up to 2 weeks" is very...random. I hear that some people have received it in about a week or a little later. I however, ordered it on April 7, and received it on April 20. Which means, the next day would have been exactly two weeks, and I'd most likely be calling in to ask what happpened. Though, I think after a month or so, these will be shipping a lot faster, since they won't have so many orders to fill out... --KariChanX 11:58, 21 April 2009 (UTC) I ordered mine via PlayOnline viewer, got an email confirmation at 4/22 11:47 AM CST and it came in the mail 4/28. -- Madd74 07:09, 29 April 2009 (UTC) ordered mine on 7th april via playonline and not received yet, called support yesterday to know what was wrong and they told me that there was an error in the confirmation e-mail, and the 14days should have been considered as 14 business day. So it should be arriving by tomorrow, I guess.--Mira el dito 08:56, 29 April 2009 (UTC) "Secured" Icon I added it to the Article, but it needs verification. After I got my token set up, I logged in immediately and noticed I didn't have a Satchel. Relogged in hopes that it would work, and noticed the "Secured" Icon at the bottom left. I'm PRETTY SURE that this means your Mog Satchel is available. I did NOT notice it when logging in the first time the Satchel wasn't available to me, but I did notice it immediately when relogging. However, I need it verified, as I'm not 100% sure that it wasn't there during the first login. --KariChanX 11:56, 21 April 2009 (UTC) I first logged in and Mog Satchel was still greyed out after linking my token to my account. I logged out, *then* noticed the "Secured" icon which I believe wasn't there at first. Logged back into the same character, and Mog Satchel was available. So it seems to take a logout/login to get it going, at least in my experience. Vaius 17:39, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Added Info I added the info on the multiple accounts, because multi-dwelling users that have more than one account may like to know they can "share" this space (i.e. brother and sister, person who PL their own self, etc). Of course, in the case of people who are roomates or the sort, it means they are going to have to share the SE Token if they want to play! Still, I felt this might be driving information for some who were thinking whether to get one or not -- Peetave 07:11, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Locked In? I had been told by someone with the Satchel that if you Secure your account and receive the Satchel, and then later unsecure your account by removing the token, the Satchel will remain but it will no longer increase in size according to Gobbiebag upgrades (thus causing it to have a disproportionate size.) Any truth behind these statements? If so, they should probably be added to the article. --Taeria Saethori 18:07, 29 April 2009 (UTC) I would like to know more about this as well. From what i understand when you un-link your account you lose access to the Mog Satchel all together... I still have not got my token tho (21 days and counting) so I cant test the theory. :You keep the stachel on any existing accounts if you unlink the token.-- 05:02, 30 April 2009 (UTC) ::But does it continue to grow if you, say, unlink the token, and then complete a Gobbiebag quest on a character with it? That's kind of what I was curious about. --Taeria Saethori 20:17, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :::Yes it does, I just got to test this when upgrading to 55 spaces. - Yertthedestroyer 04:30, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Security Token question I dunno if anyone has tried this but, if say you have a friend who has token too, and you use his account alot, and he borrows yours sometimes too, but you want two different tokens, can you link both tokens to both accounts? Has anyone tried this? --Kirith 17:06, 1 June 2009 (UTC) You can only link one token to one SQEX account. If you want to log into your friends account, you'll have to call him and ask him to hit the button and tell you the code when you want to log in. -- 17:29, 1 June 2009 (UTC) I Highly suggest that friends do not share a security token on 2 different accounts. Only one token maybe used for each SE account. The SE account links up to 10 POL accounts, although you are unable to unlink your POL ID. My friend added my account to his security token as well as his own account to the same token, after I quit FFXI. After my return, every time I need to log on, I must call him for a code. It's just bad if you get disconnected whilst playing FFXI at 1am, and your friend is sleeping. You can call POL for a request to unlink, although the representative has said that its highly unlikely that they will unlink the account. I am warning members who are considering this to get the mog satchel. SMS bills will raise, I've already made over 70 SMS msgs in the past week requesting and getting codes. ~ Dragonwarrior (Phoenix Server) Hrm... Has SE changed their policy on account sharing? I for sure have not noticed and as far as I know, you're not allowed to do so. Or am I just misinterpreting something here? D: Oh well, just thought I'd mention it at least. Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 23:13, November 23, 2009 (UTC) But... how? It's extremely unclear, for someone new to this: How do I get a security token? Added a note about it. ^^ Furthermore, please sign your posts in, and ONLY in the Discussion pages here. You can do it by simply typing in --~~~~ in the end of your post for example. I hope this helps! --Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 23:41, May 25, 2010 (UTC) phone app? I was wondering if you could get a Satchel from activating a token off of a cellphone app. anyone have any ideas? Jethesis (talk) 18:13, May 11, 2013 (UTC)----Jeuthers